Emperor of Hell
by Ariis101
Summary: The Kyuubi has been extracted from Naruto and he dies. Naruto's spirit soon arrives in the "Void" where he meets the Zyuubi no Kitsune, Namikaze. For reasons unknown, Namikaze merges with Naruto's soul, and sends them both to Soul Society for a new life.


**Ariis101:** Hey everyone! Yes, I know, I've started another fanfic _again_ without finishing my others. It's just that I've had this idea in my head for the longest time and suddenly felt the need to write it down. Hopefully, I will update this one more quickly than my other fanfics (If you're wondering why I haven't updating any of my other fanfics it's because I've either lost interest in them and/or stuck with a serious writer's block…try not to be too mad with me! XP). This fanfic will also be a Naruto/Bleach crossover, but will be centered mostly in the Bleach Universe. Thanx everyone and please R&R!!!!!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach…Rats…

**Guide**:

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

* * *

**Emperor of Hell**

**Chapter 1**

A blonde haired boy jumped through the thick forest at break-neck speeds. He looked behind him to see if his pursuers were close and cursed—they were only five yards away and quickly closing in.

The boy racked his brain for any ideas—four yards.

It seemed that his brain had shut off for it was completely empty—three yards.

A strange emotion started to seep into his brain—two yards.

Confused, the boy started to wonder what it could be before he quickly shook his head; now was not the time to be thinking of other things except finding an escape plan—one yard.

He looked back at his pursuers once more and quickly shot off to the left to dodge a giant blood colored scythe. He chuckled and made an insulting face to them as he once more faced for--.

**SMACK…THUD**

"augh…" groaned the boy as he struggled to get his feet under him once more and blinked open his cerulean blue eyes, "What the hell hi—"

**SMACK…THUD**

"Finally," growled a figure in a black robe with red clouds coating it, "it's about goddamn time."

"Let's go Hidan," said another black robed figure emotionlessly as he jumped down to the ground next to the boy and Hidan, "Leader-sama is already impatient with us for taking so long in capturing the Kyuubi-Brat."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Hidan as he roughly picked up the unconscious boy from the ground and started walking towards the west with a scowl on his face.

"Hidan—" started the figure after as he sighed and walked after said person, "stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking," growled Hidan as his scowl deepened.

"Yes you are," said the figure.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SULKING!" roared Hidan as his face started to turn a nice shade of red.

"Hidan—" started the figure once more.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up."

Silence filled the forest once more and was not broken once during the duo's week-long trip to their organization's underground hideout.

*****Time Skip: One Week*****

"Leader-sama," greeted the emotionless, travel-weary figure as the group entered the dark room. Hidan just grunted as he dropped the unconscious blonde boy onto the ground, none too gently.

'Leader-sama' looked at the boy and nodded as he said, "Good. Kakuzu, gather the others to meet in the cave. Hidan, take the Kyuubi Jinchurriki to the cave immediately and prepare the jutsu. Dismissed."

The two nodded and left the room to complete their orders.

When he was finally alone, 'Leader-sama' chuckled to himself darkly.

'Finally,' he thought, 'the time has come for me to bring true peace to the world!'

'For I am **God**!'

*****Time Skip: Two Hours*****

The ten figures dressed in black robes coated with red clouds stood on the fingers of two stone hands with a giant statue before them inside a dark cave. On the stone floor, laid a blonde, unconscious boy with three whisker like scars on each cheek.

As if an invisible command had been ordered, the ten figures brought their hands together at the same time, moving them in different formations until finally stopping in one position and holding it. A murky purple cloud then started to pour out of the statue's mouth and descended upon the boy. When the murky cloud hit the boy, his entire body jerked as his back started to bend in an unnatural position as his eyes shot open and his mouth opened wide, giving out a silent scream of pain. It was only a couple minutes later when a red cloud started to come out of the boy's body through his eyes and mouth. The red cloud then started to travel through the murky purple cloud and into the statue's mouth. This process continued non-stop for nine straight days until finally the last bit of red exited the blonde's body and entered the statue. After sucking in all the red, the murky purple cloud retracted back into the statue and the ten figures released their hand positions.

It was only hours later, did the Hidden Villages across the Elemental Countries receive word of nine, tailed-beasts ravaging havoc upon the smaller non-shinobi villages and towns residing in their lands.

The Akatsuki had begun their attack.

It had been hours since Naruto had first fallen into the unconscious state. Or had it been days? Weeks? He honestly couldn't tell, but he did know for a fact that it had been a long time. A bit too long for his tastes he decided.

'I should have woken up by now.' He thought as he felt that strange feeling once more creep into his subconscious. It was at this time, he truly focused on it, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't pain, for he had felt that on more than one occasion, and it wasn't fear either, for he had felt that before too, especially when he was younger. Maybe it was happiness? But that didn't make sense since he had felt happiness once and this strange emotion didn't feel like that. It was too dark.

So the final question still stands, what _is_ it?

Humph. I guess the world may never know.

It was at this point when Naruto finally began to notice another feeling beginning to rise throughout his body. A feeling he knew almost as well as his name. Pain. It exploded throughout his limbs and torso, and felt like his body was literally burning from the inside out.

'That's impossible right?' Naruto thought, 'Wait, what am I thinking, of course it's not impossible; if it was impossible, I wouldn't be feeling like this!' The pain continued and didn't stop for the longest time, though thankfully not as long as Naruto speculated he had been in the "World of Nothing" as he had dubbed the place he had been contemplating in. Yes, I know, corny name right? Well, Naruto didn't really care because at the moment he was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight, let alone care about anything else at the moment.

When the pain finally stopped, Naruto almost didn't realize it at first. When he did, he opened his eyes (they had been squeezed shut in a reflex to get rid of the pain) and looked around himself. His eyes widened as he saw that his surroundings had changed, instead of being completely pitch black like before, it was now pitch black with small twinkling lights spaced throughout it. I know, not much of a change right? Well, to Naruto, it was the world to him. It meant he wasn't going blind. Now, you may be thinking, what the heck? Where did that come from? But, you see, before Naruto had been contemplating about that strange emotion of his, he had been trying to figure out where the hell he was. This of course, led to nowhere since he technically couldn't see anything since there was nothing but the color black everywhere. This then led to Naruto believing that he was blind which in turn caused that strange feeling to rise up inside him and then led to him contemplating about said strange feeling as you, reader, already read about five paragraphs before.

Going back to the story, we have Naruto standing in the middle of a giant empty space, filled only with small blinking lights that Naruto was starting to think of as stars since they kinda looked like them. For one, they all were different colors and there were even some that seemed brighter than others. Therefore, Naruto presumed that he was in space. But, that didn't seem right since he was breathing. Or was he? Naruto really couldn't tell, in fact he couldn't tell if he even had a body at all since he certainly couldn't see it and when the pain had disappeared, he couldn't feel it either.

Naruto finally decided after thinking all this that his life sucked.

'How the hell did I get in this situation?!' thought Naruto with aggravation, 'And how the hell am I going to get out?!'

As if answering his questions, a single ocean blue star to the left of Naruto started to get brighter. A few moments later, Naruto realized that it wasn't getting brighter, but actually closer…but wait, doesn't that mean it _was_ getting brighter because of the apparent magnitude?—Oh well, who cares, I never really understood Astronomy anyway.

As the blue star grew closer, it started to take form until when it was right in front of Naruto, it was in the shape of a huge kitsune. Not just any huge kitsune, no, it was a _gigantic_ kitsune.

'This kitsune is even bigger than Kyuubi!' thought Naruto in shock and awe, 'and is that—eleven-tails?!?!?!?! Holy fucking shit!'

In the end, when the glowing kitsune was right in front of him, not ten feet away, Naruto could make out that the fox had rich black fur with ocean blue lightning-bolt-like designs coating it, eleven tails with blue tips, and blue slitted eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul.

For awhile, the two just stood there, staring into each others' eyes; not moving a muscle. Finally, Naruto blinked and said, "So…who are you?"

The kitsune continued to stare as if he were trying to decide something.

"Look you baka-fox," said Naruto in aggravation, "stop staring at me and answer the fucking question!"

The fox finally nodded its head as if he decided and said, "Namikaze."

Naruto frowned.

"Namikaze? What kind of name is that?"

The kitsune answered simply, "My name."

"Well, _Namikaze_, do you have any idea where we are?"

"This is the Void."

"The Void? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't. Only those who have died before their time come here."

"Really, that's gre—WAIT A MINUTE! I'M DEAD?!?!?!"

"Hai."

"BUT-T HOW? I DON'T REMEMBER DIEING! UNless…my pursuers, they were wearing those cloaks, the ones that the Akatsuki wear…shit. They extracted the Kyuubi didn't they?"

"Hai."

"Shit…this sucks."

The fox just tilted its head to one side as he chose not to comment.

Naruto sighed and started to look around himself once more.

"So, what do I do now? Do you eat me or something, since you seem to be the ruling creature here?"

The fox smirked.

"No, I do not rule this place. No one rules this place; it just simply…exists."

Naruto scowled.

"You didn't answer my first question."

The fox smirked even wider as amusement danced within his eyes.

"You answer a question."

Naruto turned toward the fox once more with confusion written clearly on his face.

"Quesiton? What kind of question?"

"A yes-or-no question."

Naruto sighed.

"Alright. Might as well get it over with. Fire away, my dear fuzz ball."

The fox chuckled at the nickname.

"Would you want to do it again?"

Naruto scowled and looked back up at the fox.

"Do what again?"

The fox smirked.

"Now that, my dear friend, is the _right_ question."

The area was suddenly filled with a blinding light as the fox turned once more into a ball of light and flew straight into Naruto; both disappeared, never to return to the Void ever again.


End file.
